Maka se convierte en Otaku
by Himawari123
Summary: Un dia cualquier maka se va la biblioteca Y encuentra un manga que pasara de ahi en adelante? Porfavor pasen y lean es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:Maka se convierte en una Otaku

Bien este es Mi Primer Fic No sean tan duros conmigo Espero que Me den una oportunidad Y creo que noes necesario recordar que soul eater no me pertenece(Ojala si ya Habria mucho mas Cap xDD)

Maka Pov

Iva caminando Como todos los dias despues de un duro dia de misiones en el shibusen Hacia Mi querida biblioteca bueno no es como si Fuera mia pero casi nadien iva ,asi que yo la considero Mia Me adentre en mi paraiso Personal Para luego buscar algun libro que me interesara ,O habia una secion nueva de Libros Tome Un y comenze a leer

-Manga Naruto-_un momento Que era Un manga?Sera divertido?No lose _Estaba aburrida y soul dijo que iva a llegar tarde por que tenia que salir con black star No perdia nada llevandolo para leer en casa

Luego de salir de la biblioteca Me fui a casa ,Me sente en el sofa Y Abri el libro habia Mas dibujos que Letras ,No me gusta mucho parecia un comic pero estaba tan aburrida que comenze a leerlo

y Baan!

-Corre naruto Corre-Estaba gritando como niña pequeña mientras Cambiaba La pagina ,En ese momento llego soul ,lo vi con cara de sorprendido al verme tan animada a las 2:00 de la mañana Luego lo escuche decir

-M-Maka por que tan animada?-

Le conteste apenas quitando la vista del Manga

-Por que estoy leyendo un Manga-

Soul Mira a Maka Y le dice

-Vale,Estoy soñando ,demasiado Beber con Black star hace mal-

Vale ese a sido el Prologo Porfavor acepto criticas de todo ,menos insultos Dejen sus Review Porfavorsito


	2. Maka Aprendiendo costumbres De un Otaku

Capitulo 1:Maka Aprendiendo costumbres De un Otaku

Soul Pov

Estaba despertandome que linda estaba la mañana nos esperaba otro dia en el shibusen a mi y a Maka...Ayer paso algo extraño Maka Estaba leyendo Un Manga?Me levante ignore ese pensamiento y me dirigi hacia la cosina pero no olia como todas las mañanas a ese olor de desayuno listo todo estaba desordenado como lo habia dejado ayer?Donde estaba Maka?Mas importante donde estaba mi desayuno?

Tome aire

-MAKA! Donde estas, Donde esta Mi desayuno!-

Empece a caminar hacia la mesa y mi cara de chico cool despertando se cambio por una de chico cool Horrorizado al ver a Maka bajo la mesa leyendo un Libro?

-Maka Que haces ahi?-

Ella me miro a los ojos,note que tenia ojeras

-O Soul Ya despertaste?¿Podrias hacer el desayuno?Esque estoy algo ocupada y-

No aguante ni una sola palabra mas cosinar no era nada cool ,Le quite el libro o mejor dicho manga de la manos Ella me miro como si le Hubiera quitado lo mas presiado para ella vi la imagen de ella golpeandome con su enciclopedia Y luego todo se volvio negro

Maka Pov

Quien se creia soul para quitarme mi preciado Manga de las manos ,O creo que me pase un poco Me fui a cambiar de ropa hice un desayuno rapido ,puse en orden todo como si fuera super rapida

-_Si Pudiera hacer los Kage bushins seria mas rapido no?-_

Despues de que soul se recupero de mi "Ligero" Golpe Se levanto y nos fuimos hacia el shibusen, nos encontramos con black star y Tsubaki ,Tsubaki me recordaba a Hinata x su forma de ser y Black star a Naruto ,Era curioso ahora veia el mundo de un modo Diferente En la sala de clases nos Encontramos a Kid ,lizz y patty .Kid se puso hablar con los chicos y yo con lizz hablabamos mientras yo leia un nuevo capitulo del manga que consegui

Lizz me miro con curiosidad y me pregunto

-Que tipo de libro lees maka ,es romantico!-

Mire a Lizz Para responderle:

-Mmm No es un Manga-

Liz me miro con cara de no creerselo Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo dijo

-Maka eres Otaku?-

La mire confundida,Otaku?Que era un Otaku?

-Perdona que es un Otaku-

La mire un poco confusa ,Luego ella me respondio

-Lo otakus ,ya sabes esos raritos que anda leyendo mangas y viendo animes ,colecionando figuritas y haciendo Cosplay y hablando raro-

por alguna extraña razon queria saber mas sobre el tema,pero eso deberia dejarlo para despues x que stein estaba parado frente a la clase Haciendo de las suyas con ese pobre animal

Soul Pov

Mire a Maka ,Estaba extraña parecia hablar sola y se ponia hacer gestos raros ,Desde que esta leyendo manga a estado asi ,pero no creo que sea para preocuparse un chico cool como yo no debe estar preocupado,Ademas solo se habia puesto a leer manga nada mas..

por lo que me contaron Habia Bandas de Otakus que se peliaban entre si x ver quien dominaba las calles,Yo no creia en esas tonterias...¿Pero si en verdad existian?¿y si maka se convertia en Otaku?¿se uniria a ellos?NO eso seria peligroso para ella yo no quiero que le pase nada a ella eso no seria cool,

Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos era stein Lanzandome un borrador diciendome

-Mas atencion Evans-

Luego el volteo a ver a maka para lanzarle la tiza,para sorpresa de todos maka esquivo la tiza

Maka regañada por stein?Desde cuando maka tenia buenos reflejos?Demasiadas preguntas por hoy para mi ,pensar mucho no es cool

Maka Pov

senti que algo venia hacia mi y lo esquive,fue un reflejo no queria dejar de leer el manga y nada lo iva a inpedir o eso creia ,cuando mire al profesor stein con cara de querer disecionarme me di cuenta de lo que habia pasado,Me saco fuera de clases ,Dios!Era primera vez en mi vida que me sacaban de clases!pero creo que no le di mucha inportancia y me puse a leer de nuevo el manga

luego de que salimos del shibusen me despedi de todos ,soul y yo llegamos a casa me encerre en mi habitacion y me puse a leer de nuevo ,luego de terminar de leer el capitulo que me faltaba ,encendi El Notebook y me puse a investigar sobre los Otakus, Era increible! Hablaban a la perfecion el japones,tenian mucho conocimiento sobre animes y mangas y lo del cosplay no estaba nada mal...Por un momento pense

-_en que siempre me decian raton de biblioteca o come libros ,pero si yo fuera Otaku,Ya no seria eso no?_Bien desde mañana todo el Mundo me iva a ver de una forma diferente!por que yo seria Otaku!-


	3. Maka y Las bandas de Otakus

**Capitulo2:Maka y Las bandas de Otakus**

Bien Hora del 2 capitulo Les agradesco a todos Reviews Me animaron mucho no me gusto mucho como quedo este cap ,Pero Bueno Aqui se los dejo para que lo lean ojala sea de su agrado y perdon por las faltas de Ortografia

**Soul Pov**

Bien me estaba enpezando a preocupar Maka Llego y se encerro En su habitacion y luego salio con una sonrisa media rara,Y Muy entusiasmada cosa que era raro en ella ,Aun no volvia y ya eran la 11:00 PM Donde estaba! Creo que haci se siente Maka cuando salgo con black star ,wow Yo reflexionando?eso no era nada cool

**Maka Pov**

Estaba amarrada en un poste en una calle bastante oscura y dos chicos Peliando frente a mi ,No era que no me Gustara que 2 chicos se peliaran por mi ,pero no por ese motivo eso no era nada Kawai-_Hay ya e dicho Kawai xD,Wa tambien e usado un emoticon en mis pensamientos_-

FlashBack

Se ve a Maka caminando Muy animada por el centro comercial ,Entra a una tienda y empieza a ver lo que venden encuentra una secion dedicada a los otakus ,mientras 2 chicos se dirigen Hacia donde ella estaba ven que ella se lleva la ultima figurita de Naruto ,paga en la caja y se va ,ellos la salen persigueindo y se ponen a discutir frente a ella quien le iva a quitar la figurita Maka trata de escapar silenciosamente pero la amarran a un poste

Fin del Flash Back

Y Aqui estoy amarrada esperando a ver quien me quiere quitar la figurita

-Esto...chicos ya terminar-

Fui interrumpida por los dos chicos que me gritaron ,eso era todo no aguantaba mas!En un movimiento rapido saque mi enciclopedia y les di un Maka-Chop,No me pregunten como pude desamarrarme ,Ellos habian Hecho mal el nudo ¬¬

Mire hacia el relog de la tienda,vi la Hora

-O no ya eran mas de las 11Pm estaria soul preocupado por mi?-

Me diriji hacia la salida del centro comercial pero para mi sorpresa estaban los 2 chicos a los que le di Un Maka-chop,Con unos 10 Chicos detras de ellos en la puerta esperandome a mi?

-Soul creo que estoy en problemas-

**Soul Pov**

Estaba mirando television,Iva a cambiar de Canal cuando me senti mal por un momento,Que era este sentimiento de preocupacion?MAKA!Maka estaba en problemas!Debo ir a buscarla!me preparaba para salir cuando vi que alguien tiro la puerta sobre mi

Y lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder la conciencia Fue

-YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!El GRAN BLACK STAR A LLEGADO-

**Maka Pov**

Los chicos me estaban mirando raro,Como si yo tuviera algo que ellos querian,A No esperen yo tenia algo que ellos querian

-Me podrian dejar pasar?-

El chico que parecia el jefe de la Banda Me miro y dijo

-Podrias entregarnos amablemente La figurita porfavor-

Entregarles La figurita,Antes de convertirme en Otaku se las Hubiera dado sin poner resisntencia Pero ahora no!Yo habia cambiado y para un Otaku una figurita significaba Mucho mas que su Vida!-Creo que estoy exagerando,Pero no se las pensaba entregar-

Tome Aire Y dije

-No pienso entregarles Mi Figurita!-

El jefe me miro y dijo

-Muy valiente jovencita ,pero tendre que quitartela a las Malas-

Era Bastante Paradojico lo que me decia ya que tenia la misma edad que yo ..Bien solo quedabamos yo , mi enciplopedia y un grupo de chicos...

-Valla esto se parece a las historias de los Mangas-

**Soul Pov**

Despues de contarle a black star como 5 Veces! La situacion abrio la boca para decir..

-O Rayos si ese es el caso Habedlo dicho antes!Yo el gran black star Ire ayudar a Maka-

Gracias a Dios Black star entendio Eso me hacia llorar de la emocion ,Black star Y Yo salimos

Hacia El centro comercial ,Cuan llegamos ai No podia creer lo que Vei Maka Y Como 10 chicos tirados en el Piso..Mi Responsable Tecnico se estaba convirtiendo En una delincuente Otaku!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!Gritar como Ese chico de Star Wars No era nada Cool

**Maka Pov**

Bien eso era lo mas raro que me habia pasado en mi vida Estaba apunto de sacar la enciclopedia Cuando el chico 1y2 se tropesaron con algo amarillo que habia en el suelo ,el chico 3y4 al correr en la direcion contraria Y chocar el uno contra el otro,El chico 5 al sacar un bate le dio por error al chico 6 y 7 ,y el Chico 8 al intentar escapar del lugar Empujo al chico 9 para que callera sobre el chico 10 y haci solo estabamos el jefe y yo...

El jefe me miro con un poco de temor y dijo

-Perdoname la Vida ,Yo solo queria ser genial!-

No entendia bien lo que pasaba pero ya que...

-Te perdono vete y no vuelvas a molestar a la gente-

Wow Sone como toda una personaje principal de manga , el chico salio corriendo ,me di la vuelta para irme a casa mas confundida que Black star en un examen de matematicas ,Cuando vi a soul Gritar NOOOOOOOOO! y mirarme con una cara ,Y luego vi a Black star con una cara de asombrado que solo mostraba cuando se vei a el espejo ,Acaso que yo me hubiera dejado suelto el Cabello era tan raro?

**Hero Pov**

Iva pasando por el centro comercial ,cuando escuche que alguien gritaba NOOOOOOO!me acerque a mirar era Maka Soul y black star y...O Dios mio detras de Maka habian 10 Chicos tirados en el Piso Bien debia quedarme callado sobre esto...O podria vengarme de todo lo que me hiso El Grupo de Maka ...Jeje La venganza es Dulce

**Maka Pov**

Ya era de dia dormi muy poco ,Porque tuve que calmar a soul Explicarle Lo que paso enverdad y leer manga,ver anime era otra cosa importante ,Soul y yo salimos del departamento al llegar al shibusen me senti raramente observada seria por que iva con el cabello suelto?Al llegar a la sala de clases todos se apartaron de mi y alcanze a escuchar lo

Que un chico decia

-Ves esa es Maka la chica que ayer ,dejo fuera de combate solo utilizando sus puños a 10 grandulones que no la dejaban pasar,Lo peor fue que luego amenazo a Hero para que no le dijera nada a nadien-

Otra chica decia

-Nunca lo espere de ella,se veia tan responsable y tranquila seguro es porque es otaku-

O Bueno veo que todos me vein de una forma diferente pero no era como yo queria exactamente ,Pero ahora si Iva A Cometer un crimen ,Ya es Hora de ponerse un poco Gore

_-A E dicho otra frase Voy progresando =)_-

Jojo Que estara planeando Maka?soul esta mas sencible no?Hero podra salvarse de esta sigan leyendo para averiguarlo .Acepto de todo menos insultos


	4. Soul… ¿Preocupado por Maka?

Hola! Aquí les traigo Un Nuevo capitulo de Este Fic ,Quiero agradecer a Los seguidores del Fic Y a mi Beta-Reader ,sin ella no habría Podido traerles este nuevo Capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3: **_**Soul… ¿Preocupado por Maka?**_

_Soul Pov_

Estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que decían de Maka. Sinceramente yo no podía creerlo; es más, ella me dijo que no había sido así y por tanto yo como su compañero le creía. Y es que ¡Debía creerle! Si no le creía yo ¿Quién lo haría entonces? Además cabe mencionar que no es nada cool dudar de mi propia técnico. De momento pensé que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Spirit. Él como padre de Maka debe saber lo que está sucediendo y también tiene la obligación de ayudarla a volver por el "buen camino". Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento ¿Qué mierda es eso del buen camino? Pero debo reconocer que no me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando mi compañera.

Entonces me puse de camino en dirección a la casa de ese sujeto que no me agrada para nada. El transcurso fue en completo silencio, mientras pensaba ¿Dónde diablos puede estar mi técnico en estos momentos? Diablos, esto de estar preocupado no es nada cool… Suspiré. Al poco rato llegué al domicilio de Spirit, golpeé a la puerta esperando a que él abriera, lo que a los pocos minutos hizo.

– Ah… eres tú – Exclamó mientras me regalaba una mirada cargada de odio – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó de mala gana más por obligación que por querer ayudarme realmente.

– Me sorprende saber que realmente estás en casa y por sobretodo que no estás ebrio – Sonreí torcidamente mientras observaba fijamente al pelirrojo frente a mí. Se estremeció ante mi comentario y pude ver como un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearlo.

– ¿A qué mierda has venido, crío descerebrado? – Soltó molesto a modo de amonestación, pero ese tipo de cosas no funcionan conmigo.

– A hablar contigo… se trata de Maka, tu hija – La expresión en el rostro de Spirit cambió radicalmente ¿Qué pasa con él?

– Ni pienses que te daré mi autorización para ser el novio de "Mi hija" – Soltó con agresividad mientras me miraba con odio, luego continuó – ¡Así que lárgate, Evans! – Fuertemente cerró la puerta en frente de mí. ¿Pero qué demonios tiene este sujeto en su cabeza? ¿Cómo puede siquiera ocurrírsele que un chico tan cool como yo tendría a la pechos-planos de Maka como novia? ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas! Bueno… no es que la idea esté del todo mal pero… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? Me recrimine mentalmente por pensar así, después de todo ¡Ese no era el punto! Suspiré otra vez y volví a golpear la puerta, esperando que el odioso padre de mi técnico se dignase a abrir la puerta por segunda vez. No sé cuanto rato estuve allí esperando a que el imbécil de Spirit abriera, pero al final lo hizo.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Ya te dije que…! – Le interrumpí

– ¡Maldición, que no he venido a eso! – Solté mientras sentía la ira apoderarse de mí. ¿Por qué este estúpido viejo verde siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas?

– ¿A no? – Preguntó incrédulo mientras parpadeaba sin poder terminar de creerse lo que acababa de decirle. Será imbécil.

– Ya te dije que no – Solté

– ¿Entonces a qué has venido?... No me digas – Su rostro se desfiguró y luego soltó lo siguiente: – ¡No permitiré que te cases con mi hija! Ella es muy joven para que le arruines su vida – Esta vez quién se sorprendió fui yo ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que le arruinaré la vida? ¡Por Dios! No porque él haya arruinado la vida de su esposa y de su hija yo debo de ser igual ¿O sí? Yo jamás le sería infiel a Maka… ¡Maldición otra vez me desvié del tema!

– ¡Que no! ¡Maldita sea Spirit al menos escucha lo que he venido a decirte! – El pelirrojo volvió a la normalidad –Si es que eso es posible– Y me miró

– Está bien

– Spirit… Maka se está… ¡Convirtiendo en Otaku! – Estallé sin poder evitarlo, él me miró y luego una sonrisa bastante extraña se formó en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ¿Pero qué diablos…?

– Dime que no es eso cierto… es imposible que Maka… mi Maka, mi adorada hijita… ¡NO! – Y comenzó a lloriquear patéticamente – ¡Maka no puede terminar igual que Kami! – Reconoceré que al principio su expresión me asusto ¿Qué quiere decir con igual a Kami? Alcé una ceja y le interrogué con la mirada

– ¡Debes hacer algo, Soul! – Exclamó

– Y lo estoy haciendo, por eso he venido a hablar contigo, ya que eres su padre – Su mirada pasó a una de completo horror y su mandíbula se desencajo. Sinceramente sentí pena por él en ese momento.

_Maka Pov_

Llevaba ya un buen rato pensando en cómo me vengaría del imbécil de Hero… Sí, definitivamente hacerle pagar por lo que anda diciendo por allí de mí será lo mejor. Pero ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarme? ¡Ya sé! Lo asustaré cuando salga desprevenido de Shibusen, de seguro no espera que lo haré. ¡Sí! Es una gran idea… o eso creo yo. Espera ¿Desde cuándo yo soy vengativa? No lo sé, creo que desde ahora… Ya que importa, solo debo concentrarme en mi venganza.

Me apresuré para salir de Shibusen antes de que lo hiciera Hero, pues le tendría una sorpresa preparada. Luego de un rato, el aludido salió del lugar caminando tranquilamente para irse a su casa, y ¡Estaba haciéndose la victima! ¡Ah! ¡Cómo odie eso! Miraba hacia todos lados, tal vez alguien le dijo que tuviese cuidado pues yo podría tenderle una trampa debido a lo que él andaba diciendo de mí. En fin… plan A: fallido. Deseche esta idea y resignada me fui al departamento totalmente decepcionada. Hora de pensar en el plan B.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto, estaba en mi cama recostada leyendo el Manga de "Shugo Chara!" Realmente es una trama entretenida, pero no de mis favoritas. En lugar de Shôjo prefería mil veces leer Shônen tal como Naruto, que por cierto es mi Manga/Anime favorito. Sonreí al recordar a Sasuke y su odio contra su hermano mayor Itachi. Es una sensación similar lo que siento al recordar a Hero. Reí en voz baja al tiempo que me imaginaba en el papel de Sasuke por un rato. Definitivamente Hero se enterará de quién es Maka Albarn.

General Pov

Cuando el joven de cabellera albina regresó al departamento, una vez hubo terminado de hablar con Spirit, se percató de que no había nadie en casa, o al menos eso parecía pues todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, ya que la noche se avecinaba en Death City. Sigilosamente se acercó al cuarto de su técnico y se asomó por la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Allí la vio, la rubia cenizo se encontraba completamente dormida en una posición no muy favorable.

– Será tonta, se durmió mientras leía Manga – Con mucho cuidado se acercó a su técnico y le quitó el Manga que tenía entre las manos, el cual estaba comenzando a manchar con saliva. – Si se daña, tal vez se moleste. Con esas extrañas aficiones que tienen los Otakus, uno nunca sabe – Y dejo el libro en el mueble junto a la cama de Maka, para que ella lo encontrase fácilmente al día siguiente.

– Aunque es extraño que se haya dormido tan temprano. Últimamente se queda viendo Anime hasta tarde… mejor así – Murmuró para sí mismo y salió del cuarto para ir al propio, para dejar descansar a su compañera cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El joven de ojos carmesí se recostó en su cama y se puso a recordar que sufría de sonambulismo lo que no era nada cool, según él.

– Genial… ahora debo tener cuidado hasta de lo que hago dormido, si hago algo indebido Maka se molestará conmigo – Susurró y se giró molesto cerrando sus ojos.

Ya la noche cubría con su manto nocturno toda Death City, cuando Maka despertó de su apacible sueño. Con algo de pereza y dificultad se levanto de su cama para ir en dirección a la cocina.

– Tengo hambre – Susurró y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, para así obtener algo de comer cuando de pronto escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto de Soul. Tan rápido como pudo fue hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Soul haciendo gestos raros. Maka se acercó más a él para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo a esa hora, cuando se percató de que Soul estaba todavía dormido.

– ¿Soul? – Cuestionó sin dejar de mirarle, el chico se giró para quedar de frente a la muchacha de verdes ojos. De pronto se arrodilló y tomó la mano de la rubia en su inconsciencia.

– Princesa Zelda – Susurró Soul. Maka se sobresalto al oír aquella frase ¿Qué demonios estaba soñando Soul? Se preguntó la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero.

– Bien… esto puedo usarlo a mi favor – Rió Maka mientras una macabra idea se dibujaba en su mente. – Así es Soul, yo soy Zelda. Y como tal te ordeno que te transformes en arma para llevar a cabo mi venganza ¿lo harás?

– Claro que sí, mi princesa – Soltó el chico de cabellera blanquecina y rápidamente se transformo en guadaña.

– Ah… tendrás que esperar a que me cambie, ¡Ya regreso! – Y Maka corrió a su habitación para poder cambiarse su pijama a una ropa adecuada para su "venganza".

– Así es, como ya renové toda mi ropa, ahora llevo mi primer conjunto de Visual Kei – Murmuró. Se miró al espejo una vez más, para comprobar que su ropa estaba bien, y así era. Suspiró tranquila y gritó:

– ¡Vamos Maka! – Luego cubrió su boca – Maldición – Susurró – Olvide que Soul está dormido, como se despierte mi plan estará estropeado.

Una vez que la joven estuvo lista, tomó a Soul y se fue en dirección a la casa de Hero, para llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando llegó, con agilidad rompió una de las ventanas e ingreso al recinto sin ninguna dificultad. Hero estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando despertó abruptamente al sentir semejante alboroto en su domicilio. Algo saltó sobre él, algo que Hero no reconoció y ese alguien mejor dicho le sonrió con maldad.

– Hola Hero… – Susurró el intruso mientras alzaba la guadaña haciendo que el resplandor de la luna que se colaba por la ventana diera de lleno con la filosa hoja del arma, dándole un brillo siniestro. El rubio no pudo evitar gritar, pero luego reconoció a su agresora. Era Maka, la chica más tranquila de su salón. ¿De verdad está es Maka? Pensó mientras se convertía en víctima del pánico. ¿Acaso… está planeando vengarse de mí? Tan rápido como pudo, estiró su mano y cogió su teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía, Maka no logró reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que Hero alcanzó a llamar.

– No te lo permitiré – Maka le quitó el aparato, pero la llamada continuaba en curso.

– ¿Diga? – Dijeron del otro lado – ¿Hay alguien ahí?

– ¡No! ¡Maka detente por favor! – Gritaba el chico, mientras era torturado lentamente por la chica, quién había imposibilitado toda clase de escapatoria a Hero y deslizaba lentamente la hoja de la guadaña por el rostro de su víctima. Maka sonrió.

– Es divertido ¿Verdad? – Maka sintió como la locura se apoderaba de ella ¿Pero eso era posible?

– Maka… ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó mientras esta vez la aludida comenzaba a rasgar su cuello con micha delicadeza, algo digno de admirarse en realidad.

– ¿Por qué no, Hero? – Soltó una risa maquiavélica y continuó con su cruel juego. – Está bien, me detendré… – La expresión del rostro de Maka volvió a la normalidad y miró a Hero con frialdad.

– Esto solo es una parte de lo que te espera si vuelves a hablar cosas de mí ¿Entiendes?

– Pero yo no… – fue interrumpido por la sirena de los policías que se encontraban ya rodeando la casa

– ¡Salga con las manos en alto! – Gritó uno de los policías mientras mantenían rodeada la casa y con sus armas en mano por si la situación lo requiriese.

– Maldito Hero, me acordaré de esta – Maka salió con las manos en alto, mientras Soul regresaba a su forma humana.

– ¡Los tenemos rodeados! ¡No intenten nada!

– ¿Qué están haciendo? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo – Exclamó Maka con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía

– Eso se lo explicará al juez, señorita – Dijo uno de los oficiales, mientras esposaban a ambos jóvenes y los subían al vehículo. – Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, llamaremos a sus padres para que los vayan a sacar de la prisión preventiva. – Sonrió el oficial y cerró la puerta del automóvil.

– Diablos… estoy en problemas y Soul aún sigue dormido – Susurró mientras su agobio aumentaba cada vez más.

Llevaba ya unas horas allí encerrada junto a su compañero, quién seguía en su inconsciencia. Era increíble cómo dormía su arma en una situación así. Todo el escándalo realizado y él seguía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. De pronto comenzó a reaccionar, lentamente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo.

– Bien… creo que debo despertarme – Susurró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos

– Espera Soul, ¡Esto es real! – Me acerqué a él y lo zamarreó para que reaccionara, a los pocos segundos lo hizo, con una de sus manos el chico restregó sus ojos intentando analizar la situación.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Soul

– En la cárcel – Respondió su técnico como quien dice hoy es lunes

– ¡¿Qué? – Chilló – No puede ser – Se concentró en observar mejor su alrededor y contempló las barretas que le impedían escapar. Rápidamente se pegó a ellas cogiéndolas con sus manos y empezar a gritar enérgicamente

– ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

– Claro… – Murmuró Maka.

– Tienes razón… ¡Sáquennos de aquí! – Corrigió

A los pocos minutos, un gendarme apareció y les miró con burla

– Esperen un poco, un sujeto identificado como el padre de la agresora está hablando con mi superior para que queden libres, par de adolescentes delincuentes

– ¿Qué?

– Eso que has oído

– ¡Maka! – Gritó un sujeto pelirrojo mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación – ¡Te sacaré de aquí! – Gritó mientras la mirada, al llegar junto a ella la abrazó fuertemente, Maka intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible.

– Gracias, Spirit

– Papá, dime papá delante de los señores por favor… – Imploró Spirit

– Bien, papá – Spirit logró soltarse del abrazo y él miró a Soul

– Tú puedes quedarte aquí, maldito delincuente juvenil. Eres una mala influencia para mi hija

– ¿Ah? Discúlpame pero fue ella quién inicio todo esto

– ¿Culparás a una inocente niña de todo este alboroto?

– Papá… Soul tiene razón. Ha sido culpa mía

– ¿De qué se le acusa? – Preguntó Spirit mirando a los dos gendarmes allí presentes

– Los cargos son los siguientes: Violación de propiedad privada, portación ilegal de armas y vestimenta indecorosa a altas horas de la noche. En resumen, no puede andar de gótica a esa hora, se le puede confundir con una trabajadora nocturna y aún es menor de edad. Si ese oficio ya es ilegal, imagine los problemas que puede acarrearle siendo menor de edad.

– Ya veo – Susurró Spirit y miró fulminante a su hija – ¿Es eso verdad?

– Está bien, reconozco que ataqué a Hero, pero los demás cargos son estúpidos. Yo soy una técnico de guadaña y no estoy vestida de gótica, es visual… – Infló molesta los mofletes, aquella chica de verdes ojos estaba indignada.

– Aún así… estas en serios problemas Maka, tu y yo tendremos una larga charla – Finalizó Spirit, entonces todos los allí presentes caminaron en dirección a la oficina central del lugar para que firmaran la salida de los jóvenes.


End file.
